


Catch Him!

by Jeniouis



Category: Tag (2018)
Genre: Alpha Everyone Else, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangbang, Hoagie's POV, Jerry's Marriage is Staged, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Jerry Pierce, The Ladies are Great but no Wives in This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: Alpha catch omega. Alpha gets to mate omega. That's how it goes.





	1. Chapter 1

I saw on a documentary once, that lion Cubs play fight as a way practicing for when they will fight for real as adults. I think that's why we play games as kids. Hide and Go Seek. Race Ya. Tag. 

Omegas are attracted to the strongest, fastest alphas. And well, playing those games is probably our instinctual way to practice for the real race as adults. 

Alpha catch omega. Alpha gets to mate omega. That's how it goes. 

When we catch Jerry, we're gonna fuck his goddamn brains out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry looked out the window and saw all the mouse traps littering the ground.   
  
"Damn!" He said, looking down at them. "You guys aren't playing around. Only took thirty years."   
  
"Time is a construct!" Sable yelled up at him.   
  
The omega ignored him as he gracefully rode a stack of chairs down to the ground in a fashion only Jerry could accomplish. When he landed he ran towards the communion storage room.   
  
But Hoagie was on to him. He's been waiting for this day for thirty years. Today was his day. He could feel it!   
  
He anticipated Jerry's next move. He was going to lock himself in the storage room and wait them out until the truce time OR he had a means of escape.   
  
But NOT today!   
  
Hoagie ran after him, grabbing a chair in the process. He caught Jerry's scent as he trailed behind the omega. So sweet. So fertile. So—NO! NO! HE WAS NOT GOING TO FALL VICTIM TO JERRY'S SCENT TRICKS. NOT THIS TIME.   
  
Hoagie snapped back to the present just in time to see the omega slide across the counter and move to pull the divider down but Hoagie threw the chair and it got caught in the space.   
  
Hoagie had exactly ONE extra second as Jerry moved to unstick the chair and that was all he needed. He leaped through the air, covering more ground than he ever thought he could, flying over counter and colliding with Jerry at an awkward angle. They both hit the floor before Hoagie could properly tag him. Hoagie was quick to scuffle to his feet to FINALLY. TAG. JERRY!   
  
But the omega quickly jumped up, hands raised in surrender. His scent had suddenly picked up, sending Hoagie for a whirlwind.   
  
Jerry yelled, "TRUCE! HEAT TRUCE!"   
  
Hoagie blinked as the meaning behind Jerry's words filtered through. He wasn't used to getting all of Jerry's scent like this. He smelled so good. Like cinnamon and spice but with a whole lot of spice.   
  
Shit, was this actually happening? Were they finally gonna get a chance to fuck Jerry?!   
  
"Holy shit, you're going into heat?" Chilli said as he and the other two crossed the counter as well.   
  
"I forgot you were even an omega." Callahan said, "That's why you play so damn hard."   
  
"Never thought you dumbasses would actually catch me." Jerry said, taking a deep breath, leaning back against the wall.

“Hoagie, what are you doing!” Chilli yelled, “Tag 'em. This is obviously all fake. He's faking it. Tag him!”

“I am not faking a goddamn HEAT, Chilli! I wouldn't do that to you guys.” Jerry said, leaning his head back. “I trust you guys with my life.”

Hoagie noticed Jerry's skin was flushing and his breathing was getting shallow. And his scent, it was getting thicker. Calling out to Hoagie, telling him Jerry was ready to be mated.

Since they've known each other, this might be the very first time that Jerry was being completely honest. And that was REALLY saying something.

“So, who goes first.” Callahan said. Hoagie turned around and saw that the alpha was already down to his boxers.

Jerry chuckled, that award winning smirk spreading on his face. "Don't start treating me like a piece of meat already."

Callahan ignored him, "Me, obviously. I'm the richest. The most famous. The most successful. I get to go first." He said while Sable closed the divider, waving at the bewildered AA members as he did so.   
  
"Wait, what about me? I do stuff." Sable said.

“Guys, this isn't real. He's faking. Hoagie, just tag him. Please!” Chilli begged, looking at the alpha as if he was being crushed from the inside out.

“I'm…not…faking…” Jerry said in between heavy pants as if he had just run a marathon. He clambered at his shirt a little as if he wanted to take it off but just didn't have the strength.

And, wow, he was wet. Like, soaking wet. Jerry was wearing black jeans but Hoagie could still see the wet spot flowing down the middle of Jerry's thighs. All the way down to the floor. Oh boy, some poor church lady was going to have to clean that up.

“Shouldn't we move him to a place where we won't curse our souls to hell.” Hoagie said.

“I don't know if he's gonna make it, man.” Sable said, obviously catching the same glorious sight of Jerry soaking wet.

“Yeah, just Jerry,” Callahan said, “if you can do that thing omegas do. You know, get naked, show us your hole.”

Jerry snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Guys, seriously. Let's take him somewhere respectable.” Hoagie said. He had an omega son. He'd kill the asshole who would think it would be okay to mate his baby in a communion storage room, of all the sacred places.

“Oh come on!” Chilli yelled. Hoagie turned and looked at him, shaking his head at Chilli’s naked figure. “I finally get on board and now we have to leave!”

“The War Room?” Hoagie suggested, looking around at the alphas who looked back at him in unwaning disagreement. So he looked at Jerry. “War Room?”

Jerry smiled, genuinely appreciative, not a smirk. “See...this is why…” He started, still panting, still breathless, still driving Hoagie's cock mad, “you get…to go first.”

“What!” Callahan yelled in honest shock, hands raised as if he truly couldn't comprehend why.

“I’m not…losing my…virginity…in a…church…fucking…assholes!” Jerry panted, as he placed his hands flat against the wall, as bracing for something.

“I object.” Callahan said, but Hoagie ignored him as he moved across the room, wrapping his arms around around Jerry. The omega’s scent told the alpha he was ready, beyond ready, to be mated. It almost had Hoagie throwing the omega on the floor, ripping his clothes off, and having his way with him. But unlike SOME, he had couth.

“Let's get you out of here.” Hoagie said as he gently tugged Jerry. The omega clung to him as if he'd die if he let Hoagie go and as they walked by Callahan and Chili scrambled to put their clothes back on.

**Author's Note:**

> really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback and feel free to concrit; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.


End file.
